


Crown

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Death, Love, M/M, Magic, Royalty, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: Simon will reclaim his throne. He will reclaim his crown.





	Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This story was in my head for a while so here it is!

The sun was shining bright. It was a beautiful day. It was the day Simon would avenge his parents. Today was the day Simon would reclaim what was rightfully his. He will take back his throne. His crown.

 

An army made its way towards a grand castle. The castle in which Simon was born. The castle in which Simon’s parents were brutally murdered for their throne by Valentine Morgenstern. Simon was five years old when his parents were beheaded in front of his eyes. As the heir to the throne Simon was taught exactly what to do during an invasion.

 

* * *

 

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

_A five year old Simon ran as fast as his tiny legs allowed him to. He tried to the best of his ability to hold in his sobs he couldn’t risk being heard, he wiped away his tears to clear his vision. He fled to the nearest entrance to the secret tunnels beneath that castle that only the royal family knew about. He prayed that his sister, Rebecca, had made it to the tunnels in time._

_Rebecca didn’t make it. Simon was all alone. He had to wait for the news to reach his allies. Simon reassured himself that his mother’s best friend, Queen Santiago of Luna, would send her best men looking for him. Simon sat in the darkness of the secret tunnels. He was too small to reach the torches to light them._

_He sat in silence. In fear. In hunger. In sorrow. For 10 days. Simon almost lost hope on the 10 th day when all of a sudden the torches surrounding him lit up to reveal a figure at the end of the tunnel. A gorgeous man with cat like eyes made his way towards Simon. Simon crawled back. The man’s eyes glowed, “Do not fear me young Prince I am here to help. Queen Santiago sent me.”_

_Being addressed as a Prince reminded Simon of who he was. He was a Prince. He would not be a coward. If this man was here to kill him he would die an honorable death. Just like his mother taught him. Simon stood up on his feet. His little legs wobbled from his physical weakness, “If you are here to help me say the secret message. Now.”_

_The message was something every royal member of the Sol and Luna Kingdoms were taught. As soon as a Prince or Princess learned how to speak they were taught the riddle. The Lewis Kingdom was symbolized by the sun. While the Santiago Kingdom was symbolized by the moon._

_A small figure pushed his way past the man, “The sun sets only for the moon to rise. They work in harmony so they can both rule the sky.” Simon recognized the voice. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Raphael the heir to the throne of Luna. Simon felt relief flood his body as he ran into the arms of the other young prince, “It’s you it’s really you! Why did you come along?! You are risking your life Rapha!”. Raphael held Simon tight against his chest, “Mother does not know. I snuck into the carriage when no one was looking. I had to save you. We will kill him. I will not rest till he is dead. I promise you.”_

_Simon looked up into the eyes of the man with cat like eyes, “Thank you…. Um….” The older man smiled at the shaken prince, “I am Magnus Bane. The high warlock of the Kingdom of Luna.” Magnus waved his hand in an elegant gesture. A cloud of blue glitter surrounded the warlock and 2 princes. Magnus held Simon’s hand on one side and Raphael’s on the other, “We are cloaked. We must be out of these lands by sunrise.”_

_Simon tugged on Magnus’ arm, “Rebecca! My sister! She never came down! We have to find her!” Magnus bent down and squeezed Simon’s shoulders, “We have to go now my prince or you shall face the same fate as your parents.” Simon’s lip quivered but he stood his ground, “I will not abandon my sister!” Magnus sighed as he got up to his full height, “Very well then.” Magnus closed his eyes as he mumbled a chant. Simon stared at the warlock in confusion before he began to feel drowsy. Simon fought with all his strength but he couldn’t prevent himself from falling into the magic induced slumber._

* * *

_Simon grew up alongside Raphael in the Kingdom of Luna. The two princes were inseparable. Their friendship bloomed into something more over time. As Raphael grew older he became a fierce warrior. He vowed that he would protect Simon for the rest of his life. Raphael would not allow Simon to go through any form of pain ever again. He would not allow Simon to witness any more horrors. So as Raphael grew stronger, as his hands became calloused and rough he made sure Simon’s hands remained soft and delicate. As scars marked Raphael’s body he made sure Simon’s remained untouched._

_On Simon’s 16 th birthday Raphael announced to his mother that he would marry Simon and no other. The Queen wasn’t shocked. She was waiting for the day her son would claim his love. Also, on Simon’s 16th birthday Raphael proposed to Simon. Simon said yes of course. However, the promise of love wasn’t the only promise made that day. _

_As Raphael was down on his knee. As he placed a priceless[ring](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/29/b0/2f/29b02f010d14de59055d2a100a830a31.jpg), adorned with more jewels than one could count, on Simon’s hand he vowed, “One day you will be my husband. We will be married my love, but after I bring Valentine Morgenstern’s head to your feet.” _

* * *

 

 

PRESENT

 

An army of men in shiny armor on elegant horses surrounded the castle. Valentine’s soldiers had been defeated. Now it was time to kill the cowardly thief who had ruthlessly stolen Simon’s kingdom. Raphael and dozens of his soldiers busted down the doors of the castle and lead the way in. Once the guards were taken down Raphael went back to retrieve Simon.

 

Raphael was wearing his armor engraved with his coat of arms, a crescent moon. He held out his hand to assist Simon off his horse, and he held onto it as they walked into the castle. Thirteen years had passed since the day Simon had fled the place he had once called home. Simon looked around himself. Nothing looked familiar. Everything was different. That was until they entered the throne room. Their men had already found Valentine and had him on his knees. Waiting. For his impending death.

 

The throne room remained unchanged. It looked exactly the same as the day he had fled his kingdom. Simon stared at the thrones his parents had sat on. As Raphael pulled out his sword Simon spoke up, “Stop.” Raphael stared at his betrothed in confusion, “Why my love?” Simon grabbed Raphael’s sword as he walked towards Valentine, “I want his blood on my hands.” Raphael stared at the other prince in shock.

 

Raphael had worked his entire life to make sure that there would be no blood on Simon’s hand. Raphael fought wars, lead armies, so Simon wouldn’t need to. Yet here they were. Simon wasn’t even wearing armor. He wore his normal royal attire. Rich velvet and jewels adorned his body. A magnificent crown sat on his head, and the ring Raphael had engaged him with weighed heavy on his hand.

 

Simon dragged the sword across the ground as he made his was to Valentine, “Look at me.” Valentine refused to look until the soldiers holding him punched him across his face. Valentine reluctantly look up at Simon. Simon had a cold fury in his eyes, “Do you remember me?” Valentine mumbled pathetically, “No…” Simon shook his head in disbelief, “Good. You do not deserve to know who I am. You do not deserve to know why you are going to die. All you need to know is that you will die by my hands. I am your death.” Simon turned around and walked a few steps away from Valentine before he turned around and swung the sword.

 

The whole room grew silent. Simon’s eyes blazed in fury as he watched Valentine’s head fall off his body. The sound of his head hitting the ground echoed in the room. Simon held the sword out for one of the soldiers to take. Simon’s face was blank as Raphael took Simon’s hand and walked him to the throne. Raphael kneeled down on one knee as Simon took his throne. Raphael bowed before his lover as he kissed his hand, the one with his engagement ring on it, “All hail King Simon of Sol. Long may he reign.”

 

The soldiers in the room bowed down before the room erupted into cheers of victory. Simon stood up and pulled Raphael up from his knees. Simon pulled his betrothed in for a soft kiss before he spoke, “You will be my king. Send the news back to Luna. We are to be wedded by nightfall.” Raphael pulled Simon in for a passionate kiss as the army inside, and around, the castle rejoiced for it was time for the sun and moon unite.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?!?


End file.
